Conventional techniques of performing various kinds of analysis by utilizing scattering of light striking an object have been proposed. For example, a technique of applying in-phase light (highly coherent light (e.g., laser light)) to a rough surface, and acquiring a grainy pattern (speckle pattern) formed by the scattered light, to perform various kinds of analysis, has been proposed (e.g., Patent Literature 1). For example, by acquiring a speckle pattern and then analyzing an oscillation in the speckle pattern, sound data generated from the rough surface can be acquired.